


A Little Alec? Or A Little Magnus?

by Angry_TitanLevi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec - Freeform, Deep feelings, Fluff, In Love, M/M, Magnus - Freeform, Mentions of Parenthood, Mentions of kids, Thoughts of the Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_TitanLevi/pseuds/Angry_TitanLevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is there a way we can make this happen?” Alec asked seriously and Magnus was silent for too long that Alec thought he had asked something weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Alec? Or A Little Magnus?

“What would you say to becoming a father?”

Alec was curled up on the couch with Magnus pressed to his side reading a random novel he hadn’t even bothered to look at the title of. Magnus was raking his fingers through his hair and reading a novel of his own.

“Are you pregnant?”

Magnus laughed and Alec closed the book with his thumb as a bookmark.

“Would you be happy if I was?”

Alec’s brows creased and decided that maybe this was a conversation he needed to put this book down for.

“Magnus, you’re not making sense.” Alec said and plucked the book out of Magnus’ hand. Magnus looked at Alec for a moment and shrugged.

“I was just thinking of what it would be like to have a son.”

“Not a daughter?” Alec interjected and Magnus made a face. Alec gave him the ‘what?’ looked and waited for the warlock to continue.

“Having a daughter is tedious.” Magnus said and took the book away from Alec and opened it again. He frowned when he realised that he had lost his place. Alec stared at him as he flipped through pages until he stopped and smiled.

“Why?” Alec asked and Magnus gaze him a sidelong glance. “Me?” Alec asked exasperated and Magnus just simply laughed. The warlock closed the book disinterested and reached out to rub his thumb along Alec’s earlobe.

“You’re super overprotective as it is. Adding a baby girl will only make it worse. What if she comes home with a boyfriend?”

“I’ll kill him.” Alec said smoothly and Magnus frowned.

“That’s exactly my point.”

“Magnus-”

“Forget I even asked.” Magnus sighed and made for his book again. Alec stopped him and tossed the book aside irritated.

“We’re not done.” He said and pulled Magnus to sit on his lap. Magnus made a pleased sound and Alec locked his arms around his waist pulling him as close as he could get away with in this position.

“Is there a way we can make this happen?” Alec asked seriously and Magnus was silent for too long that Alec thought he had asked something weird.

“I’m sorry I-”

“No,” Magnus stopped him and placed his hands on either side of the couch, caging Alec’s head. “I was just a little surprised that you were so opened to this idea.” Alec slid his hands up and down Magnus’ back, feeling the silky blue shirt ride up and slide back down.

“I guess it’s because I’ve thought about this a couple times myself.” Alec said and Magnus’ eyebrows shot up almost into his hair.

“You have?” Magnus asked and seemed oddly pleased. Alec nodded and continued to move his hands along Magnus’ back. He had contemplated so many times the possibility of them having a child. Obviously the child would not be a product of both Alec and Magnus but he would be just as contented.

“Having a little Magnus running about,” he brought on of his hands to rest on Magnus’ cheek and Magnus took that opportunity to turn his face and place a gentle kiss against the slightly rough skin. Alec smiled a closed lip smile and breathed through his nose. Magnus was really beautiful he thought as the warlock’s eyes drifted close and he unconsciously leaned in to rest their foreheads together.

“Or a little Alexander,” Magnus said quietly, almost to himself and softly but quickly brushed his lips against Alec’s and pulled away, much to Alec’s dismay. Alec said nothing. He wanted to keep Magnus like this forever--in his embrace and away from anyone and everyone. He wanted him all for himself. Magnus belonged to him and he belonged to Magnus.

“I want this so badly, Alexander.” Magnus said and Alec heard the need in the warlock’s voice. He could see the faint crease on his forehead as if it pained him to think about all this time that had passed without a bundle of joy running about. Alec felt oddly warm. He thought maybe it was due to their close proximity to each other.

“I want it to.” Alec heard himself say and then Magnus shifted to look at him better. He was wearing a smile that was so tender Alec found himself calmer than he was before. “In due time I suppose,” he pushed a wayward cluster of gold-dyed hair away from Magnus’ eyes and caressed his cheek. “We’ll work everything out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a story that wasn't any way sexual but really deep. A story where Alec and Magnus just talk about something that's life changing and something that they've both been considering. I saw a tumblr post with Alec and his little brother and Magnus and the warlock girl that Isabelle saved. I just thought this would be a fitting story.


End file.
